


good kitten

by BM_Pancake



Series: Veldt hooks up with a criminal and catches feelings [2]
Category: Epsilon: The Sunlight Rebellion, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s addresses are in Russian, Dom/sub, Genderfluid Character, Kneeling, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Other, Praise Kink, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BM_Pancake/pseuds/BM_Pancake
Summary: Gay robots scene together and Veldt finds out they can get naked for the first time.
Relationships: August "CyB3L" Lovejoy/Kyle "Veldt" Leong
Series: Veldt hooks up with a criminal and catches feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940395
Kudos: 3





	good kitten

**Author's Note:**

> CyB3L is a polyglot but uses Russian for his D/s relationship with Veldt. Here are some translations.
> 
> Магистр (Magistr) - Master (tonally similar to Maître in French, if that helps)  
> мой милый Котенок (moy milyy Kotyenok) - my cute/sweet Kitten  
> Скажите мне (Skazhite mne) - Tell me  
> Спасибо (Spasibo) - Thank you

Today, when Veldt is buzzed up to CyB3L’s penthouse (Jesus fucking Christ), they are keenly aware that today is a little bit loaded. That the calculating, precise pink robot has big plans for them. Whether those plans have any correlation with their haha-wouldn’t-it-be-hot-if-you-did-a-thing request during their last evening rendezvous, Veldt definitely was not in the know.

As the lift doors slide open, Veldt’s nerves coil tightly into tension, and they feel the urge to swallow. They can scarcely recall the last time they were here. Okay that was a lie. They recalled everything except the parts before and after the (frankly quite mind-blowing) sex, like they had come to CyB3L’s apartment on autopilot and only became conscious while getting embarrassed and too turned on to be absent. After that, though, CyB3L had met up with them at his apartment to discuss kinks and hard limits. Veldt had never been so uncomfortable in their life. It didn’t even seem that bad when they were looking at the checklist and putting ticks in boxes, but when CyB3L’s speaker turned on, Veldt almost immediately flushed.

CyB3L’s voice interrupts Veldt’s growing worry, but Veldt realises they can’t even bear to look up from where their gaze rests at the toes of their hooves.

“There you are.” The pink bot’s voice sounds calm, pleased, and has the effect of soothing Veldt’s nerves.

“I- I have no idea how this kind of thing goes, I don’t even watch porn of it-“ Veldt blurts, their blue eyes a little wild.

“Hey, it’s okay,” CyB3L says, and his silent footfalls are betrayed as his strides come into view, and he stops right in front of Veldt, only a few inches between their feet.

Soft hands gently caress his forearms, and Veldt becomes aware of how tense they are, relaxing them immediately. Two fingers hook under Veldt’s chin, bringing their gaze up to meet CyB3L’s own and- oh. Veldt looks up at him now. Just to double-check, the blue bot glances down briefly and confirms that they’re still on hooves, CyB3L on his feet, and looks up again. Blue hues rise to their cheeks. CyB3L’s eyes narrow mischievously, fully aware of the effect his bigger body has on Veldt. His lower body is also connected this time (CyB3L has knees !!!), though the heart floating between his chest and his hips seems to be ever-present.

“I have to make sure you’re okay, and if you’re not, you can call it off anytime,” CyB3L informs Veldt, speaking quietly into the small space between them, “You know about safewords, right?”

Veldt feels the sensation of swallowing, nods.

“I need you to be using your words,” CyB3L says encouragingly, leaning down a little as Veldt’s gaze falls downward.

“I- yes, I know about safewords,” Veldt says, their voice thick, but speaking has the effect of calming them considerably.

“Good,” The pink bot says, pleased, and then a pink-padded hand comes up to pet at the crown of Veldt’s head, his thumb smoothing up the curve of their horn, “So good for me.”

Veldt stiffens.

To his credit, CyB3L’s hand only pauses its ministrations before continuing.

“Have you chosen a safeword?”

Veldt nods. “Sixteen. It was my jersey number.”

“That’s good, I’ll remember it. Mine is ‘aerodynamics’,” CyB3L says. Veldt looks up, confusion and amusement in equal measure. Only this smart-ass would have a five-syllable safeword.

“You have a safeword too?”

“Of course,” CyB3L affirms, “I rarely have to use it, but it’s contingent.”

“What does that mean?” Veldt frowns, head cocked.

“Leave it to a hockey player to have a middle schooler’s vocabulary,” CyB3L teases with a roll of his eyes, laughing at Veldt’s chagrined protests, “It means I have it just in case.”

Veldt nods slowly, and their ‘ohh’ing is quickly interrupted by CyB3L.

“Unfortunately, I haven’t finished my work yet, so you’ll have to wait for me.”

“I-“ Veldt starts, about to say that they could probably find something to do in the mean time.

“Go to my study and wait for me on your knees beside the table, it’s upstairs on the left,” CyB3L says with a smile, “I’ll get you started while I finish up.”

Veldt dips their head, feels the loss of CyB3L’s soothing hand as they duck out of his reach to do as they were told. Their worries are as subdued as they are trusting of CyB3L to take care of them.

The stairs feel odd under Veldt’s hooves, though they suspected it was probably because of their unease rather than any actual flaws with the steps (absurd, with a penthouse that looks so expensive). Every step brings more and more of the gorgeous interior décor into view, and Veldt becomes increasingly aware of how overwhelmed by everything to do with CyB3L makes them. The wood-panelled walls are a subdued brown and glass shelves displaying various mechanical trinkets belied their owner’s fascination with machinery; Veldt can’t help but feel like they’re intruding on his personal life. Ironic, considering what they do almost every time they meet here.

The study itself is cosy, a spacious room dominated by wood with a large window on the far side granting them a beautiful view of Horizon City. On the left side of the room is a minimalistic shelf matching the table, various baubles, small toolboxes and file organisers filling the spaces where there are no books. Beside it, a simple grey sofa with soft pink pillows at either corner. Surprisingly, there are traditional study items like paper, pens and staplers, although given CyB3L’s affinity for vintage practices, it’s not too out of left field. The subdued-brown wooden table extends from the wall at Veldt’s thigh-level and forms an L between the door and the window, generous with the workspace. The number of papers and packets gathered into a neat pile in the corner tells Veldt that CyB3L definitely needs it. On an impulse, Veldt runs their fingers along its length just to see if it’s as smooth as it looks. It is, but the desk also seems to respond to Veldt’s touch, a large holographic screen folding open above the desk with a light-up keyboard on the surface of the wood.

Veldt quickly withdraws their hand from the table, stepping back slightly. A shock of fear runs down their back; from what little they knew, subs that disobeyed their Doms typically weren’t treated very well. Maybe it was better they just stop messing with stuff and do what they came here to do, and maybe the computer would go into sleep mode by itself. Veldt scoffs a little deliriously and finds the side of the desk chair. The floor is not carpeted, so Veldt could easily scratch their kneepads or the floor; there were pillows on the sofa, but CyB3L definitely did not give them permission to use them, so. Facing the window with their back to the open door, they carefully fold their legs beneath them, hands against the floor for support, before folding them into their lap, back straight.

As the minutes pass by (Veldt checked their internal clock, it’s been at least three), anxiety begins to seep into the bot’s mind, as the holographic screen remains bright and CyB3L still does not show. What if CyB3L just wants to make them wait? Is it fair for the Dom to make them wait?

Footsteps interrupt Veldt’s various trains of thought as they sprawl outward like a web, pulling Veldt out of their own head as their attention shifts to what they hear.

There’s a pause in the rhythm of CyB3L’s footfalls, a beat, and then the whooshing of the door precedes its latch’s click. Heat washes over Veldt from behind, as if CyB3L’s mechanical metabolism could do that.

“You never fail to look fantastic,” CyB3L comments, and the sound of his footsteps get closer until he steps in front of Veldt, only his lower half in view. A blush rises to their cheeks as they realise that CyB3L’s pelvis is at face-level, his comment barely registered in Veldt’s mind.

“Thank you,” Veldt says softly with a habitual dip of their head. They learned from various sites that it was good practice to exchange gratitude as well as be clear with what was good and what was bad.

“Well-mannered, too,” CyB3L muses. There’s a heavy ‘thump’ of things being placed on the desk before he continues, “This wasn’t on when you came in, was it?”

Dread coils up in Veldt’s belly, and it must translate to a physical recoil as CyB3L quickly places a steadying hand on Veldt’s head.

“Hey,” CyB3L starts gently, “It’s okay. It’s your first time and you’re not experienced. I won’t be cruel with your punishment.”

Veldt whines, hoping their annoyance and fear comes through as they lean toward CyB3L. Much to Veldt’s disappointment, he steps away and falls into the chair, rolling away a little with his momentum as his big body fills up its space.

“Since I still need to finish my work here, I’ll make your punishment convenient for me,” CyB3L explains casually, “You’re going to kneel here with a vibrator up your ass while I finish up-” Veldt frowns at the ease of the ‘punishment’- “and you’ll only get to come once today.”

Fuck.

Veldt looks up, their gaze a little unfocused, and CyB3L’s eyes smile. “I’m not going to do it for you, either; when we’re scening, your body belongs to me, so no touching yourself.”

Fuckkk.

A protest gets caught in Veldt’s electhroat as CyB3L leans down to inspect them.

“One more thing, your model’s plating can actually be removed, did you know that?” CyB3L informs, “It’s not just your mask. Here, like this.”

The pink bot’s hands go for their knee, and there’s a click before it comes off easily. The same thing happens for the other, and then their shoulders and arms. CyB3L has them stand up so he can remove the plating on their thighs and their calves, and graciously allows Veldt to get the throw pillow before returning to a kneel on it.

Despite not wearing clothes, ever, Veldt feels naked.

“I’ll teach you how to put it on and take it off after this. For now,” CyB3L passes them the vibrator. It’s smooth and light blue, Veldt’s dominant colour; possession flares in their mind. The idea that CyB3L knows more about Veldt’s body than they do sends a hot streak through them.

With furrowed brows, Veldt takes the vibrator and looks back at CyB3L.

“Go on,” He encourages, “I’m not going to start until you are.”

Veldt reluctantly kneels up, calves spread to take their weight. With minimal effort, their insides rearrange themselves, their faux skin pinching, stretching and redistributing to form typical male bits. Lubricant beads at the head of Veldt’s cock and wets their hole.

A pleased hum draws Veldt’s attention, pride swelling as they register CyB3L’s approval. Eager to please, Veldt quickly gets to it, reaching behind to press the head to their hole. A shiver runs down Veldt’s spine as their opening spreads easily for the toy. As Veldt presses it deeper with a quiet moan, they’re suddenly shoved back down onto the pillow, the force driving the toy right into their prostate as it starts buzzing violently.

“Oh GOD,” Veldt cries, trembling with their head thrown back. Their cock throbs painfully, twitching as Veldt’s sitting presses the vibrations directly to Veldt’s prostate. The stimulation is bearable until it isn’t, Veldt’s thighs twitching as they shift on their knees to angle it to a less sensitive spot. The goal is not to come, after all, but it only ends with a more well-rounded assault of pleasure.

“Магистр,” Veldt ends up whining in irritation-pleasure, their hands splayed on the floor in front of them as their orgasm approaches steadily. CyB3L, who now has about a thousand separate screens open above their desk, shushes them.

The bot quiets and slumps forward quietly, optics shut as the toy buzzes away happily to their suffering.

“Магистр, please,” Veldt struggles to enunciate, “I’m going to- I’m really close.” Their hips jerk, and their optics come back on as they look up at CyB3L hopefully. The vibrations tone down immediately, definitely not enough to push Veldt over the edge.

Veldt understands the punishment now, feeling their orgasm ebb away into present but faint arousal. Their head dips in resignation to fate, looking down at their steadily leaking cock.

As the haze of near-orgasm fades, the buzzing of the toy becomes loud in the room, the tapping of CyB3L’s fingers the only other sound, and self-consciousness makes itself known in Veldt’s mind. They can’t quite believe how shameless they were, whining and pleading like that.

Veldt resolves to be obedient, even as the insistent buzz of the toy ups to a moderate pace, enough to get Veldt off if they’re careless. It’s a struggle to rein in their pleasure, but Veldt is nothing but resilient.

“Can I-“ Veldt gets the odd sensation of their throat being dry- “Can I lean against you?”

They’re aware that they’re being punished, but it would be nice if-

“Say it nicely,” CyB3L says back, stern but not cold. Veldt tamps down a grumble, dips their head and repeats, “Please let me lean against you, Магистр.” Veldt shudders, primal desire to be cooperative rewarded with a flood of synthetic endorphins.

“Very good,” CyB3L rumbles, “Come get what you need, Котенок.” The command is punctuated by the pat-pat of CyB3L’s hands against his thighs, and Veldt’s head buzzes with ‘good’ as they shift forward to lean their shoulder and cheek against CyB3L’s thick thigh. A hand comes down to pet at their head, gentle and rhythmic, and Veldt lets themself sink deeper.

Time begins to blur after that, passing by in the wink of an eye as the tap-tap of CyB3L’s one hand on his keyboard denotes his relatively continuous workflow. The buzz of the toy in Veldt’s ass seems far away now.

As CyB3L leans back and forth, the slight shifts jostling Veldt a little. The tapping eventually stops, and Veldt cranes their neck to look up at CyB3L from where their neck rests in his lap. Sure enough, the various screens start closing one by one. CyB3L waits for them to finish before his upper half turns to fully face Veldt, looking at them with so much adoration in his eyes that Veldt is wrenched back into the moment.

“You’re doing so good for me,” CyB3L says earnestly as he sits up, and Veldt can’t help but nuzzle their cheek against CyB3L’s thigh, the words crystal clear.

“For you,” Veldt mumbles happily, pliant as CyB3L gently arranges their body upright and pressing their hands down to support their weight again. The loss of contact is stark, and Veldt finds themselves whining.

“My good boy,” CyB3L purrs as his hand smooths down Veldt’s exposed, soft shoulder-blades, and Veldt’s eyes widen slightly as they surface a little.

“Not- no, um,” Veldt murmurs, struggling to access their language-brain to convey their precise lack of a gender in the current moment without breaking the scene, “I- not.”

“Good bot,” CyB3L suggests, his head flopped to the side a little, and Veldt dips their head in assent, pleased that the little mishap didn’t ruin the dynamic. CyB3L chuckles and pets at their head. “Come on, get on your back,” Comes the command, accompanied by a set of big gentle hands pushing and pulling at Veldt’s body.

Eventually, Veldt unfolds their legs beneath them, a little surprised that they’re not the least bit sore as CyB3L leans further down to arrange them with their legs raised. CyB3L has yet to leave his seat, Veldt notes, the end of the toy stretching their rim on display for their Магистр to see.

“I’m going to take this out,” CyB3L informs warmly, “and then I’m going to fuck you.” Veldt shivers, a wave of happiness swathing their mind as self-consciousness melts away.

“Yes please, Магистр,” Veldt sighs as baby blue rushes to their cheeks and their cock twitches, reaching up to pull their knees to their chest.

“Such a good pet for me,” The pink bot muses as he kneels on the floor, watching for Veldt’s approving nods before he wraps his hands around Veldt’s thighs and hauls their body toward him, his hips flush with their lower back. CyB3L hasn’t even gotten his cock out yet, but Veldt’s body thrums in anticipation regardless, their hooves restless over CyB3L’s shoulders. (Veldt is still flustered that they’re so much smaller that their hooves only reach them.)

“’m good just for you,” Veldt mumbles sheepishly, hands braced against the floor beside CyB3L’s thick thighs. Their attention is directed back to the buzzing of the toy as CyB3L flicks his gaze up mischievously, then back down to Veldt’s hold as his hand pulls the meat of their ass and the other pushes against the vibrator. Veldt flinches slightly, the physical reminder impossible to ignore as sensation returns to their aching prostate.

“Mm, that’s right, open up for me Котенок,” CyB3L purrs, and through the haze Veldt can’t even bring themselves to do anything other than stifle their moan and obey, the rim of their hole flexing around the toy as their thighs spread over CyB3L’s abdomen. “Let me hear you, мой Котенок, don’t keep quiet,” The pink bot gentles before he begins tugging at the base.

“Unhh,” Veldt whines as their shoulder tenses, feeling uncomfortable as the vibrating toy slowly slides out at CyB3L’s decided pace, its ministrations taken away from their prostate. CyB3L’s other hand quickly comes down to pet at the V where the blue bot’s thigh meets their hip, soothing and quieting their complaints.

As the toy pops free with a soft cry from Veldt, CyB3L turns it off and sets it to the side, laughs a little as he says, “You’re so wet for me, Котенок, I can’t even put it on the table because it’s drenched.”

Veldt blushes, embarrassed, “’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” CyB3L smiles good-naturedly and replies, “It’s okay, it’s nice to know how much you want me. Or… my cock.” The quip is punctuated by a little click and a hiss, and a dark phallus slaps onto Veldt’s, dwarfing it as CyB3L’s precum drips down and mixes with Veldt’s own.

“Ohh,” Veldt murmurs, almost certain that there are literal stars in the projections of their eyes. Their head thunks back against the floor, resigned to a fate of being split open and broken by that baseball bat of a cock until CyB3L pats at their thighs.

“Come back here, you,” He chides in a scolding tone as Veldt looks down the line of their body at him, pink eyes alight with mischief and something else they can’t place, “I’m being so generous, how could you brush me off like that?”

“Sorry, Магистр, I- thank- mmh,” Veldt hums half-mindlessly before the insistent press of CyB3L’s cock wrenches them back to attention, and Veldt grips uselessly at the smooth warmed floor. CyB3L looks on as his cock slowly pushes into Veldt’s pliant body, the rim slowly stretching to accommodate his girth as he fills it more and more just right, until Veldt is full of CyB3L.

The blue bot moans softly as CyB3L bottoms out, gets comfortable with his cock seated deep inside them as he pulls Veldt’s ankles up and up on his shoulders, until the blue bot’s lower half rests against CyB3L’s much bigger one. Their hard cock dribbles slowly onto their belly.

“You’re welcome, Котенок,” CyB3L nods, drawing a sheepish sigh from his Котенок, and withdraws his hips to thrust gently. Veldt makes their displeasure known immediately, whining up at Магистр petulantly as their hand instinctively goes for his hip. CyB3L swats it away in response before taking Veldt’s wrists in hand and pressing them to the floor on his knuckles. The pressure is tight around their wrists, their knuckles brushing against the warm floor with CyB3L’s unhurried, controlled and controlling movements. Veldt is doomed to whatever gruelling pace at which CyB3L decides on having them take his cock, helpless against the current that is this unyielding pink menace.

It’s a little while of not-enough bumping and grinding against their prostate before Veldt unwittingly complains, “Магистр, I’m- grateful that, that you’re letting- that you’re fucking my- unh- that you’re fucking my ass, but-“ The blue bot pauses deliriously; there’s no way to ask without sounding whiny, what with the noises spilling uncontrollably from their voice box every time they used it.

“Use your words, Котенок.” CyB3L’s thumbs rub soothing circles into Veldt as his hips still, and the incubot keens at the loss.

“I- I don’t think it’s enough,” Veldt cries, little jolts going down their thighs as they nestle against CyB3L’s pectorals. CyB3L coos softly in apology and leans down to press a sweet, electrifying kiss to Veldt’s cheek, as intense as it would’ve been to anywhere else on Veldt’s glassy face as his chest presses the bot’s thighs to their chest.

“Here.” CyB3L leans back and guides one of Veldt’s hands to where their bodies connect. “Feel how you open up so well for me, look at you being so good for me.” Veldt’s cock-addled mind interprets the turn of phrase figuratively, but before they know it, CyB3L is proudly broadcasting everything he sees right to Veldt’s visuals, and all they can see is their own rim stretched wide around the pink bot’s pillar-cock. Veldt shudders with hunger at the sight and heat floods their belly as a desperate plea leaves their throat.

CyB3L pulls back and slams in, quick and hard and brutal and right there for Veldt to watch themselves get wrecked. It makes them yelp and their hand recoils, only to be pressed down to the floor by CyB3L’s big hands again. The sight is momentarily odd, watching themselves from Магистр‘s perspective with their eyes lit up, but the drive of CyB3L’s cock nailing their prostate with every single thrust takes their mind off it pretty quick.

“Please,” Veldt wails, their voice thick with arousal and garbled a little, “Please, please thank you Магистр.”

The pink bot grunts as he thrusts, and a string of Russian spills from his throat before he takes a hands off Veldt’s wrists to press down on their chest. “Tell me you love it,” He snarls, the press of his domineering hands sending sparks straight to Veldt’s neglected cock.

“I love it-“

“Скажите мне- _tell_ me!”

“Магистр- Thank you, thank you I love it so much- I’m so grateful when you-" Veldt gasps- "when you fuck me,” Veldt moans, lacking the required processing power to feel even the slightest bit embarrassed as it spurs on their Магистр to fuck them harder. The hazy feeling of submitting, of being a fuckhole just for CyB3L’s pleasure, the insistent press of CyB3L’s huge hands on their body and massive weight bracketing them, surrounding and protecting them, sends a deluge of arousal to Veldt’s cock.

“Thank you, thank you- unh, fuck- спасибо, Магистр, I’m- Please come in me, please, I was made just for you to fuck.” Veldt shudders, watching the dirty talk overflow from their throat as the force of CyB3L’s thrusts shoves Veldt’s body by the inches, their tight ass squeezing CyB3L’s impossibly large cock as if trying to keep it inside. The pink bot takes their hands off of Veldt to wrap them around their ankles, leaning back before pressing them down to where their horns are and folding the bot in half.

“Yeah, you are, мой милый Котенок,” CyB3L says roughly, “Now come for me.”

Veldt manages a weak whimper as they watch, from above, their cock splash their own face with a coat of synthetic cum, feels it run down their glassy face, CyB3L’s thrusts relentless all the while as he piledrives the helpless sexbot’s grateful hole. The humiliating scene makes Veldt’s cock twitch feebly, and it’s not long before CyB3L himself subdues a snarl as he comes, filling Veldt’s hole up as he fucks them through it. Owned. Used. Treasured. Veldt is submerged in love.

Through the haze of arousal and happiness, Veldt watches as CyB3L slowly pulls out, tucks himself back and reach up to the table for something. He brings it into his and thus Veldt’s field of view; a metal rose gold butt plug the size of Veldt’s hand. The small bot gasps and shudders as CyB3L brings it down and slowly pushes it inside, watching their rim, dripping a little, flutter and twitch as it slowly opens up for their Магистр. It pops in and settles against their prostate, eliciting tiny jerks and a soft moan that CyB3L kisses them for.

CyB3L shifts back after that and stops broadcasting his vision to Veldt, rumbling sweet nothings to them as their breaths quicken at the sudden change. As Veldt settles with their body on the ground, they can’t help but subconsciously squeeze their legs together, the plug shifting slightly deep inside.

“Ngh,” Veldt whines as CyB3L grins down at them, smug pink eyes gazing into theirs as he leans down and gathers the shivering (they didn’t realise until CyB3L was touching them) bot into his arms and lifts them with a grunt.

Veldt settles into the bridal carry with a quiet giggle, amused and aroused by the fact that CyB3L is big-and-strong enough that he doesn’t need them to put their arm over his shoulder for support. They do it anyway just to press their face into the crook of his neck, CyB3L’s gentle sway the only thing that notifies Veldt to the fact that he’s bringing them elsewhere.

Before long, CyB3L is pouring a happy boneless Veldt into his sheets, that generous king-sized they first had sex in soft against their back. Veldt flushes at the memory and makes grabby hands at CyB3L, grumbling adorably as CyB3L laughs at them and slides into the bed.

“You’re so easy to tease when you’re like this,” He comments good-naturedly as the bot snuggles into him, one of their arms draped over his chest.

They’re both in sleep mode within the minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn into a series if I get horny/love-starved enough


End file.
